


Closed For the Holidays

by FestiveFerret



Series: Open For Christmas [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony, Long Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Mechanic Tony, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Tony just wants to spend Christmas with his boyfriend.





	Closed For the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a few days late, but since it's the holidays again, I thought I'd write a continuation to Open For Christmas, since I had a lot of requests for more on it last year. Don't know if this is what you were imagining, but this is where it went! :D 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> <3

"Tony, stop… jiggling. I'm trying to finish up this paperwork before the end of the year, and you're distracting me." Pepper tapped her pen on her keyboard and shot him a look.

"Sorry," Tony said, unable to stop jiggling. He glanced out the window for the four hundredth time.

"What time does he get here?" Pepper asked.

"Around sixish."

Pepper looked pointedly at the clock. "He won't even have left yet."

"I know." Tony jumped to his feet. "Sorry! I'll do my jiggling somewhere else. I'm just - It's been a few weeks."

Pepper smiled softly. "I know. I just think - maybe - you should find something to distract yourself instead of sitting here… jiggling."

"Right. Okay." Tony clapped his hands together. "I'm going to go out to the garage and build a car or a robot or a rocketship or something, and one hundred percent not think about the fact that my long-distance boyfriend of two years is going to be here in seven hours to spend four glorious days with me."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, I've got this."

Tony made it as far as turning on the music in the garage before he thought about Steve again and excitement flooded his veins. He missed him. Missed him so deeply and viscerally that several times he'd been on the edge of closing down the whole business so he could move to New York and be with him all the time. Twice, he'd driven the four hours to Brooklyn after the shop closed, crawled into bed with Steve in the middle of the night, and left before dawn again so he could be back in time to open. It was worth it, just for a few hours in his arms, it was worth it. 

And now they'd get to spend Christmas together. The longest break they'd managed at the same time, with neither of them working and both of them in the same place. It was almost impossible to think of anything else. 

But Tony managed to keep his head inside a broken Camaro with enough attention that the next couple hours passed easily enough. He was wiping dark stains off his hands when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and frowned. It was Steve calling, and though that was usually a good sign, this time, it wasn't. He answered. "Babe, you should definitely be on the road by now, and I know how much you hate speakerphone so I'm immediately stressed out by this call."

Steve sighed. "I'm sorry, Tony."

"You're kidding me,"' Tony said flatly. He tossed the rag aside and stomped over to the bench under the heater. The same bench Steve had sat shivering on when Tony had met him for the first time. "What is it this time?" He tried to keep the growl out of his voice, but it still felt too low and too rough.

Steve hesitated. "Fury needs -" he started gently, but Tony cut him off.

"Fury needs you to work tonight," he finished with a huff.

"Darcy was going to cover but she had Christmas dinner with her parents last night and now she has food poisoning. Everyone else is home with their families. The Christmas Eve buffet is one of the biggest nights of the year and Fury really needs me."

"I hate your job." Tony pouted, scuffing his toe in the dirt that coated the garage floor. He really needed to get Harley to clean up after himself. "Quit."

There was a long, pained silence, and Tony sighed heavily, tipping his eyes up to the ceiling. 

"I'm sorry," he said, before Steve could explain, yet again, why he couldn't just drop everything and walk away from Brooklyn. "I'm sorry. I know you have responsibilities. I'm just disappointed."

"I know, me too. But I'll start driving as soon as my shift is over, and I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning, okay? We'll still have Christmas together. I promise."

_ Until something else comes up,  _ Tony didn't say. "If this is - I mean if I ever -" He picked at a loose thread in the seam of his jeans. "Look, if I'm pushing too much, with the whole moving in with me thing, I'm really sorry. I know I can be really awful about letting something go if I want it, and you're altogether too nice, so if I've been asking too much, begging too much, and you need some space, or like -"

"No." Steve cut him off firmly. "Tony, don't say that. I'm not lying when I say there's nothing I want more than to move down there with you, okay? It's just taking longer than I thought to extricate myself from my life here. Really."

"Okay, okay. No, I trust you, I get it. I just mean, if it's frustrating you that I bring it up so much. I can stop. Bringing it up."

"Don't stop. It gives me something to look forward to. We're going to live together. In your bizarrely fancy apartment, above your extremely messy shop. And I'm going to stop bartending and do my art. And you're going to buy me presents too often. And I'm going to feel guilty about mooching off your money and you're going to feel guilty about making me cook every night. It'll be perfect." A smile wove through every syllable, and Tony couldn't help smiling too.

"I love you, you know." 

"I know. I love you too. I'll be there tomorrow Tony. A thousand wild horses be damned."

"Okay. I'm going to go do something about my blue balls."

Steve snorted. "Tony!"

"Wow, guttermind. I meant the Christmas balls I'm hanging on the tree I decorated just for my boyfriend who isn't here."

"Alright." Steve laughed, and the sound trickled through Tony like a waterfall. "You do that. See you tomorrow. And I'll call you on my break tonight."

"Okay, I'll be waiting. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you."

The phone beeped and Tony dropped it to his lap and sighed. It was getting old. It got old a year ago. Steve's voice wasn't enough; Tony wanted all of him, all the time. He knew it wouldn't be perfect, they argued, they had their ups and downs, but he wanted to have them  _ together,  _ in person, no more of this late night Skype calls and care packages shit. 

But Steve showed no signs of doing the "extricating" he always talked about, excuses for why he couldn't move yet always spilling out of him whenever Tony brought it up. And it was wearing Tony down. He didn't want to lose Steve, needed him in a way he didn't know it was possible to need someone, but sometimes it felt inevitable. What was worse? Having a little bit of Steve, but not enough, or having none at all?

There were times when he wasn't sure what the answer to that was.

The door opened and Pepper's head popped out. "Tony? You okay? Why are you moping on the bench? What happened to jiggling?"

Tony stood and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He tugged the air filter out of the Camaro and fiddled with it. "He's not coming."

"What?"

Tony fought with the urge to rant, but he didn't want to poison Pepper against Steve when they had such a nice relationship. He could call Bucky later if he wanted to vent. Bucky would always love Steve. He sighed and waved it away. "He just had to delay a few hours. He's coming tomorrow morning instead. It's no big deal."

Pepper radiated sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Tony tried to shoot her a smile, but it felt off. "We'll still have Christmas together."

"Sure." Pepper smiled. "It'll be great."

"Yeah." Tony tossed the filter back on the engine block. "It's just… I was going to close the shop for the holidays for the first time…"

"I know. You still can, Tony. He'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Yeah. You should head home though." Tony glanced at the clock. It was only three, but he'd been planning to close anyway. He could stay downstairs to catch the phone if it rang with an emergency. It wasn't like he had anything else to do anyway. "Go give Rhodey a really gross, wet kiss for me."

Pepper snorted. "Are you sure? I can stay. Or - you should come have dinner with us tonight."

"No way. I didn't third wheel you guys before I snagged Steve, and I'm sure as hell not going to now. Come here." Pepper crossed the garage and Tony pulled her into a hug then kissed her cheek. "Go home. Merry Christmas, Ms. Potts."

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark." She kissed him back. Tony followed her into the office where she pulled her coat on. "You know, you could always tell Steve how much it bothers you. It's maybe something you should talk about."

"We have." Tony wound her scarf around her neck. "It's a thing. We both know it's a thing. It's going to keep being a thing until it's not a thing. One way or the other." His heart clenched at the thought of what the "other" would have to be.

"Alright." She hugged him again, told him to wish Steve a Merry Christmas from her when he arrived, and disappeared out of the office door. 

Alone, Tony couldn't help but fall into a proper sulk. And why not? He was pissed and lonely and frustrated, and all the radio stations were playing obnoxious Christmas music. Why was Steve such a damn good guy?  _ Everyone else had plans with their families.  _ "You had plans with your family, too, you know," Tony snapped at Pepper's filing cabinet. It remained staunchly silent in the face of his temper.

Tony demanded Spotify play something non-Christmassy, took the office phone out to the garage with the ringer at max volume, opened the big double doors, and turned on the heaters. The cold, wet air from outside mixed with the blast from the heaters, and Tony mostly managed to push away his disappointment while he worked. When his interest in the car faded, he moved on to prepping a new robotics project he had planned for Harley in the new year.

He'd always spent Christmas alone in the shop, for the last several years anyway, so it didn't matter that he was doing it again. Two years ago, being open on Christmas had brought the best man he'd ever met into his life. Maybe something else wonderful would happen this year.

He was carefully soldering a circuit board when the office phone rang.

Tony snapped the music off and picked up. "Tony's Auto."

"Oh," said a familiar voice, "Hi, Tony."

"Steve? What are you doing calling the office number?" Time must have really flown. Tony glanced at the clock, but, no, it was still too early for Steve's break.

"I thought Pepper might still be in."

"I sent her home. Why do you need to talk to Pepper?"

Steve made an odd noise. "I, uh, was hoping you were still open. I have a friend who broke down about an hour away and needs help."

Disappointment swirled together with confusion, twisting into hot acid in Tony's stomach. "Why didn't you just call my cell?"

"I didn't want to bother you… I thought Pepper could call Happy if he was still on. My friend only needs a jump. He stopped the v-uh-car to...check his map and it wouldn't start again."

Steve's voice sounded weird, and Tony couldn't hear the sounds of the restaurant in the background. He hated feeling suspicious, didn't want to have a reason to, but there was something odd going on and he didn't like it. "Babe… is everything okay?" Tony asked softly, afraid to give the opening, but unable to pretend Steve wasn't acting oddly.

Steve sighed. "I'm sorry. Everything's fine. It's just been kind of a wacky day. Can we talk about it on my break? I want to tell you everything, but Fury needs me back soon."

"Yeah, okay, sure. I'll go rescue your friend. Where is he?"

"Bout an hour east, past the covered bridge but before that one field with the black cow."

Tony laughed. "How do you have a friend that I don't know, who knows the weird local landmarks?"

"Trust me, it took about twenty minutes for me to figure out where he is. I translated for you."

Tony laughed again. "Alright. You sure it's just a jump?"

"Pretty sure."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Thanks, Tony."

Tony hung up and grabbed his toolkit. He threw it in the truck with a trailer hitch, just in case a "dead battery" was putting it mildly, and set off. Steve's friend was out in the middle of nowhere, and Tony found his mind wandering as he trundled down the country roads. 

It was sleeting, alternating between rain and freezing rain, and Tony couldn't help but be reminded of two years ago. The weather had been equally nasty when Steve had shown up, all full-body blush and sweetness, and thinking Tony didn't notice him staring at his ass. Once he'd thawed, his sass had too, and discovering that had been a new layer of delight on an already very delightful Christmas present. 

I had always just been  _ easy _ with Steve, that was the thing. It was easy to invite him up that night, then invite him into Tony's bed; it'd been easy to ask for his number, text him nonstop on his drive home. It'd been easy to pick up when Steve had called him that night and talk for four more hours about everything under the sun. Tony was pretty sure he'd never done anything as easy as fall in love with Steve Rogers.

And if it wasn't going to work out, letting him go was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done.

A white cube van appeared out of the drizzle, pulled over to the opposite side of the road with no lights on. The hood was up and a man was bent over it, using his phone as a flashlight. Tony took a moment to admire the shapely rear that filled out his jeans. Steve's friend must go to the same gym as him because wow -

The man stood and turned as Tony pulled up nose-to-nose with him; it was Steve.

Tony hauled out of the truck. "Steve? What the fuck is going on?" He came around the front of the truck to find Steve bouncing on his toes, looking sheepish.

"Hi, Tony."

"You're supposed to be in Brooklyn. Where's your friend?"

"So…" Steve started, then he stopped, started again. "I lied."

"Oh." Tony shifted back on his heels, leaning away. "About having to work? Because… you were actually going somewhere else… somewhere you didn't want me to know about…" Tony's mind spun off on several painful tracks.

"Yes." Steve  _ laughed.  _ "Don't look at me like that, sweetheart. Come on." Steve took his hand and led Tony around to the back of the truck. He unlatched it and threw the rolling door up. Tony stared.

"That's all your stuff."

"Yes."

"In a moving van."

"Yes."

"Because… you're moving."

"You know, I knew you were brilliant but sometimes the beauty of your mind just astounds me," Steve said with a cheeky smirk.

Tony smacked him lightly on the arm. "You're going to have to spell it out for me, Rogers, I'm having a bit of a weird day."

"Come on, let's get out of the rain for a minute." Steve shut the truck and joined Tony back in the cab of his, the heater on full. Steve's hands were red and chapped and he held them over the vents with a happy sigh. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he explained. "I was going to show up this afternoon with a moving van and pull into the garage with a bow on my head, tell you I quit my job and I finished my course and I found someone to sublet and here I am."

"But?"

"But then Bucky got stuck on the subway coming to help me pack the truck, and we were running a few hours late. I knew I had to call you and let you know I wouldn't be there on time, but then he said I should say I wasn't coming at all so it would be even more of a surprise. I probably shouldn't have listened to him…"

Tony snorted. "The day you stop listening to Barnes is the day hell freezes over."

"Anyway, I told you I had to work cause I thought it would be fun to surprise you. You're always surprising me and I never seem to manage to get one over on you. Like that time I came home from work and you were just waiting there with takeout? I love that kind of thing. So I was going to drive down with the truck packed and show up, but… I stopped the van to answer the phone and then it wouldn't start again.

"I called the office hoping to get Pepper. I could tell her my plan and she could get Happy out with a jump while also making sure you didn't go anywhere tonight, but, well, you answered."

"So you told me it was your friend."

Steve shrugged, frowning. "Yeah… I'm sorry. I messed this up really badly. I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you managed that." Tony stared at Steve's pouting face for a moment, really taking in that this was really happening, then he burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Steve, only you."

Steve peered up at him through raindrop covered eyelashes. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Tony crawled over the console and into Steve's lap, snuggling down and trying to share his body heat with as much of Steve's chilled skin as he could manage. "There's nothing to forgive. I think it's hilarious that you tried to prank-surprise me." He took Steve's hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you really moving in with me?" Something heavy and hot was working it's way up the back of Tony's throat towards his eyes.

"Yes." Steve stroked his thumb over Tony's cheek. "If you'll still have me."

Tony dove in and claimed a kiss. "God, there is  _ nothing _ I want more. I've spent all day worrying that it would never happen."

Steve beamed, giddy. "It's happening."

Tony shifted in Steve's lap. "So, Steven, seeing as how you owe me one now, have you ever had sex in a -"

Steve put a finger over Tony's lips, silencing him. "I will make it up to you," he hummed, "but not at the side of the road when I can't feel my toes. Let's get the van started and get home, okay?"

_ Home.  _ Tony's heart fluttered. "Sounds good." He pulled Steve's damp hat back over his hair and opened the door, half tumbling out, saved only by Steve's firm grip on his wrist. He grabbed the jumper box out of the back of the truck and had Steve pop the hood on the van again. A little poking showed that the battery connection had come loose and Tony dug out a wrench and whacked it back on then hooked up the jump. The van purred to life. Steve rolled down his window and Tony climbed up to give him a kiss. "Think you can make it all the way back to the shop without another automotive disaster?"

"The odds are against me but I'm going to try. Stay close?"

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

It was really bucketing down rain now, so Tony drove slowly and carefully, making sure the van's headlights stayed in his rearview. He ached to talk to Steve, but Steve hated talking on speakerphone, and the bluetooth earpiece Tony had bought him was wrapped and under the tree back at home.

At  _ their  _ home. Where Steve was heading. With all his worldly possessions. Tony would get to wake up with him tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. There was a back storage room behind the shop he was going to turn into a studio so Steve could pursue his passion. It didn't seem possible that in a moment, everything had turned around so completely.

But when Tony pulled into the garage, Steve was right behind him, tucking the cube van into the far corner. Tony hit the buttons to roll the big doors down as Steve climbed out and crossed the floor to meet him. His arms snaked around Tony's waist in a firm, possessive hold. "I believe I owe you one, mister," Steve whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony waved helplessly towards the van, blood already rocketing south. "What about your stuff?"

"It can wait." Steve backed Tony up towards the office, hitting the lights and heater on the way. They stumbled up the stairs to Tony's apartment door, Steve messing up the code twice as he tried to type it blindly with his mouth latched to Tony's neck. But the door finally gave and they tripped into Tony's living room. 

Steve stilled and pulled away a little. "Wow."

Tony watched Steve take in the apartment. There were Christmas lights strung along the top of the walls, tinsel framing each window, and large snowflake stickers stuck to the glass. A huge tree occupied one of the corners of the living room, twinkling in soft multi-colours by the fireplace. Tony had needed to buy almost all the ornaments. A few grateful clients and distant friends had gifted him some over the years, but when he'd pulled out the collection, it had barely covered the very top of the tree. Underneath was a pile of professionally wrapped presents, that Tony knew Steve was going to frown at the size and cost of.

"This is amazing," Steve whispered. 

'I didn't want you to miss out on anything," Tony said, "by spending Christmas here with me."

"Oh, Tony," Steve murmured sadly, rounding on him with a creased brow.

"What?" 

"When are you going to realize that being here with you isn't costing me anything? I know it took a while for me to be able to move, and I'm sorry about that. It was a lot of little things and it killed me that I didn't have a date to count down to, but ever since I drove away from this shop for the first time, in that death trap of a car, with your business card in my wallet and a phone already full of your texts in my pocket, ever since then, all I've wanted to do is to turn around and come back for good. I know I played this like it was a present for you, but it's not. Being here, home, finally, with you, is all I could ever want."

Tony fiddled with the buckle on Steve's belt. "Oh. Well." He cleared his throat. "That's nice."

Steve laughed and drew Tony up against his chest. "The decorations are beautiful, though. I love it."

"Good." Tony's stomach interrupted their cuddle with a loud gurgle.

Steve leaned back and raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe we should eat first."

Tony reluctantly agreed. Pepper had once again squirreled a feast away into Tony's fridge, and he had the odd thought that this was probably the last year she'd do that for him, now that he wasn't alone for the holidays. Maybe next year, he and Steve could host a Christmas dinner here, with all their friends. The thought warmed him more than the glass of wine he had with dinner.

They sat and talked and laughed like they always did, but there was something electric tingling throughout everything. The multi-coloured glow from the lights and the special food wound together and mixed with the palpable excitement of knowing they'd be waking up tomorrow on the first morning of their new life, here. It felt like the Christmases of Tony's early youth, when the house would be decorated to the nines and a pile of toys would be under the tree, and Ana would bake seven different kinds of cookies and let Tony decorate the gingerbread men.

It was that kind of anticipation all over again, and Tony let himself sink into it.

"What's got you grinnin'?" Steve asked, grinning too.

"Screw clean up," Tony muttered, standing up and taking Steve's hand. "Need you now."

Steve stood without protest and tumbled into Tony's arms, letting himself be drawn into the bedroom. They strippped quickly and efficiently then Steve urged Tony onto the bed and crawled up over him. He peppered kisses along Tony's jaw then down his chest. Tony relaxed onto the sheets with a sigh, his fingers finding Steve's hair and brushing through it. 

"So… I believe I owe you one, huh?" Steve murmured, drifting lower.

"You don't actually have -  _ ah!"  _ Tony arched into the heat as Steve slipped his lips around the head of his cock and bobbed down. "Yes, yes, you owe me one, maybe more than one, maybe all the  _ nuhhhh."  _

Steve chuckled, swirled his tongue around Tony's slit, then sunk down again, swallowing. His mouth was wet and hot and he knew just how much suction made Tony's eyes roll back in his head. Steve set a torturous rhythm, one arm tucking up under Tony's thigh and urging his leg over his shoulder. Steve's fingers stroked Tony's balls then explored behind them, pressing lightly on his perineum then circling the rim of his hole.

Tony gripped a handful of his pillow behind his head, resisting the urge to thrust down Steve's throat relentlessly. Steve's fingers tapped on his hip and he held out his hand. Tony snorted with amusement then rummaged around until he found the bottle of lube in the bedside table. He handed it to Steve then squeezed his eyes shut again, letting the sensation overtake him again.

Slick fingers returned to his hole, pressing lightly, swirling the lube around, then one slipped inside. And  _ god _ , it had been so long - weeks - since they'd last had this, and fitting together again felt so deeply, viscerally right that Tony moaned, long and low, more with relief than pleasure. Then Steve eased his finger in deeper and  _ fuck  _ there was the pleasure.

"Steve -" Tony threw his arm over his eyes, clenching down on Steve's finger as his mouth kept sliding up and down his length cruelly slowly. "Fuck, Steve."

Steve hollowed his cheeks and worked his finger in and out, eventually, a second joining the first so Tony started to feel the deep stretch of being opened. Steve knew every button to push. When Tony had first invited Steve into his bed, he'd sort of been expecting him to be a bit of a pillow princess. He was so gorgeous, and kind of reserved, and Tony had expected - without minding - to do most of the work. But Steve had been a firecracker from day one, and it hadn't changed. For the most part, Tony was a little breathless most of the time, one step behind and trying to keep up with the way Steve's hands wandered, his tongue, his insatiable appetite. 

Not that Tony didn't pull his weight, in his own way.

Tony dropped one hand to the back of Steve's head and carded his fingers through his hair, scratching a little and earning a moan. He pressed his heel to Steve's back and arched into his palm, changing the angle so Steve's fingers stroked over his prostate and his cock hit the back of Steve's throat.

A rush of pleasure flooded in out of nowhere, and Tony tensed up. "Shit, Steve, I'm close -"

Steve kept working him with his fingers, pushing relentlessly on his prostate but he stilled his head, swallowing around Tony's cock but not moving up and down. Tony writhed on his fingers, caught on the edge of pleasure. Steve had learned pretty early on that if he could give Tony a dry orgasm, he'd be able to go again not too much longer later. Tony was alternately grateful and infuriated that Steve had discovered that little trick. 

"God, Steve, I don't know if I can - oh  _ fuck." _

Steve didn't relent. He hummed around Tony's cock but didn't shift back, and when Tony's hips started thrusting up on their own, he planted a firm hand on Tony's hip and pinned him to the bed. 

Tony tried to beg again, or tell him off, or anything really, but when he opened his mouth, it hung there, unable to make a sound. Steve rocked his fingers deep again, and Tony came. Tingling warmth flooded from deep in his core down his legs and to the end of his cock. He started shaking and couldn't stop, his leg convulsing around Steve's shoulders. Steve worked him through it, rocking his fingers gently inside him, sliding off his cock, and kissing his way up Tony's chest. 

Tony made a series of desperate, embarrassing noises, and Steve kissed him. "You're so gorgeous like this."

"Fuck you," Tony moaned, finding his breath again. He was going to be useless for ages after this. "On second thought - fuck  _ me."  _

"It would be my pleasure." Steve shifted his hand away, stroked lube down his cock and pressed inside. 

They groaned in unison, and Steve started fucking into him right away, barely giving Tony a chance to adjust. The renewed pressure on his prostate had Tony rock hard and shaking again in an instant. It felt like he was still coming, would keep coming until Steve made him burst. 

Steve started slow, folding Tony up under him, his leg hooked over Steve's arm now.

"Steve," Tony gasped. "You're going to kill me."

"I want to feel you come around my cock," Steve said matter-of-factly, eyes bright and fixed on Tony's face. 

"Jesus. What did I do to deserve you?" 

Steve grinned. "I'm not sure if you mean me being a punishment or a reward."

Tony smirked. "Little bit of - _ ah  _ \- both."

Steve rolled his hips again and bent down to kiss the sensitive skin behind Tony's ear. "You feel so good," he murmured, and Tony shuddered again, trying to urge Steve into a quicker pace. But Steve seemed intent on taking his time. And, Tony supposed, they finally had time to take. He dropped his slick hand between them and started stroking Tony's cock, sending shivers of excitement down his spine. 

Tony pulled out the only weapon he had left to spur Steve on. "You feel so good, baby, so big and full. You're going to make me come again. Only you, only you know how to make me feel so good, god."

Steve's breath quickened, but he didn't change the pace of his thrusting, the slow steady movements in contrast to the firm, rough stroking of Tony's cock.

"And your hands…" Tony stroked his fingers up Steve's spine and wound them into his hair. He nipped at his earlobe. "If I had to pick between your mouth, your cock, and your hands, I honestly don't know which makes me come harder."

Steve gasped out a breath, the tiniest hint of a whimper caught in it, and Tony knew he had him. 

"Yeah, baby, fuck me, come on, take me harder, I know you can. I - Oh fuck -" 

Steve gave in, his hips pistoning roughly as he fucked Tony hard enough that he didn't have to stroke his cock anymore, each thrust pushing it through the ring of his fingers.  

"Yes, yes, yes," Tony moaned, hands spasming desperately over Steve's skin. Steve's breath came in hard pants against his neck.

"Come on, Tony, please come for me," Steve begged, sounding like he was on the edge of sanity, and Tony let go. The pleasure from his first orgasm, never having abated, only built stronger, finally snapped, and he curled around Steve, wave after wave slamming into him as he shot a seemingly endless stream of come between their chests.

Steve  _ growled,  _ which nearly made Tony come all over again, then pushed up to his knees and pulled Tony deeper into his lap, eyes squeezed shut, rhythm gone wild. "Tony, you're - you - your tongue -"

"Oh baby," Tony moaned. "You want me to talk to you? Tell you how impossibly hot you are? How about how I'm going to feel your cock for fucking  _ days?  _ And now you're going to fill me with your come, just what I need. God, I've missed you so much. Fill me up, Steve. Come for me. Please," he begged, rolling his hips.

Steve's fingers dug in and he opened his mouth and closed his eyes and then he tumbled forward, thrusting shallowly as he came. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's back and held him close, one hand finding the back of his neck and the other cupping his jaw.  __ He nuzzled behind his ear, warm satisfaction flushing through his veins. 

Steve rocked gently into him for a moment, riding it out, then stilled and pulled back. Tony felt hot come trickle down his ass. Time fuzzed, and Tony's mind starting to drift away. Steve disappeared for a moment then a warm cloth wiped him clean.

Tony tried to move, to suggest they have dessert and maybe open a few presents, but his body was utterly useless, a shaky, spent puddle. Steve wrapped Tony in his arms, then both of them in the blankets and snuggled down; it was all too easy for Tony to let sleep pull him down.

**

Tony woke slowly, still half in a dream, so it took him a minute to register that he was alone in bed. The sheets were warm, though, lube knocked over on the bedside table and Steve's clothes scattered across the floor. So it had been real.

Tony sat up and rubbed his eyes. Rain pounded on the window outside. Another wet Christmas. Classic. He briefly entertained the likely vain hope that Steve was making him breakfast in bed. Steve was an excellent cook, but he hated the state of Tony's kitchen. A beautiful kitchen, ill-used, he said. And Tony suspected that until he'd unpacked his own kitchen boxes, there wouldn't be much in the way of cooking happening. Besides, he had no food and it was Christmas Day. Maybe Steve brought bacon in the van…

Tony pushed out of bed and heard the apartment door open and shut. He pulled on Steve's hoodie and hit the bathroom first, cleaning up lightly from last night's activities, but not bothering with a shower since, if he had anything to say about it, they were going to get all messy again very soon.

A thump drew him out of the bathroom and into the living room. Steve was tapping a hammer against the wall.

"Putting holes in my walls already?"

"Our walls," Steve corrected with an angelic smile. He reached down to his feet and picked up a canvas. He hung it carefully from the nail he'd just tapped in. 

The painting matched the one beside it, the one Steve had sent Tony two years ago in payment for fixing his car. The one he'd stuck a letter to the back of, confessing how special their night together had been to him. The one that had turned a maybe-could-be-something-more into this-is-my-boyfriend-Steve. 

Tony loved that painting almost as much as the man who had made it.

It showed the front of the garage, big doors open, a line of cars and robots visible inside. The colours were soft and muted, but you could see the window to the office and, above, the window's for Tony's apartment, twinkling Christmas lights blinking through the frosted glass. It was gorgeous and wholesome, and it had answered Tony's question of  _ What do you love?  _ with a soft, warm  _ Maybe you.  _

And now it was one of a pair. The new painting showed the outside of Steve's Brooklyn apartment, the metal fire escape shiny with frost, the windows glowing gently from the inside, tinsel framing each one. 

Steve reached out and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders and drew him close, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I can't believe you're really here to stay," Tony whispered.

"Merry Christmas." Steve kissed his forehead again then drew him in for another kiss, on the lips, deep and full of promise. 

"I think the gloves and watercolour set I got you are definitely going to be outshined by me getting an entire live-in boyfriend." Tony frowned. "Huh. Why is there no new term for that? Like you go from friend to boyfriend and then if you get engaged, you're a fiance, but there's nothing for moving in together."

Steve spun to face him and gathered Tony in his arms, smirking. "You looking to upgrade my name, Stark?"

Tony laughed, warmth flushing through him and making his cheeks flush. "Hold your horses," he murmured. 

"Rather hold you." Steve tumbled them back into bed. The hoodie was stripped off and dropped on the floor, followed by Steve's jeans and t-shirt.

"What happened to getting up?" Tony gasped out as Steve dropped his lips to his nipple and sucked.

"Oh, I'm getting it up alright."

Tony laughed, a little maniacally, and scraped his fingers through Steve's hair. "I can see a problem, now, with you moving in, you know."

"Hmm?"

"We are never going to leave this bed."

Steve pushed up on his elbows and grinned down at Tony. He bent and kissed the very end of his nose. "Sounds like a perfect Christmas to me."

And Tony couldn't say that he'd ever had better.


End file.
